


Angel(us)/Spike Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of all my drabbles for the pairing Angel/Spike, or Angelus/Spike, from BtVS and A:tSWarnings: violence, dub-con(ish), rough sex





	1. Gray Area

Spike knows that he needs this.  
  
It's the only reason he lets him do it.  
  
His sire faces evil every day, faces it without facing it down -- because he has to appear to wear that same very face himself. He can't allow the minions of evil that surround him to see that he's not one of them.  
  
He can't let his friends see that... well... he's not quite one of _them_ anymore, either.   
  
Only with Spike can his two natures mingle and co-exist harmoniously -- with Spike, who has seen him at his best and worst, and knows the complex intermingling of those two natures that makes Angel who he is.  
  
Spike hisses back a cry of pain as Angel thrusts into him and bites into him at the same time, sparing no mercy, deliberately making it hurt.  
  
Because he wants to, and he's tired of pretending not to want to.  
  
Because he can't show this side of himself to anyone else, and if he doesn't let it out, he's afraid the resulting explosion of bloodshed might not be pretty.  
  
Because if he doesn't spread some of the pain, he's afraid it might just kill him.  
  
Again.  
  
And Spike lets him, surrendering freely to it -- because in the midst of the building maelstrom they're facing, it's the one thing he can do for the sire he never stopped loving.


	2. First Bite

_He's the new kid in the group... doesn't quite fit, yet.  
  
Never quite has.  
  
As Dru and Darla head toward the door for a night of hunting, William follows them, already feeling that burning hunger in his veins, though it's only been hours since he's fed. Darla said it would only be temporary -- this dry, desperate thirst that seems to permeate his entire being, and makes him want to feed so many times a night.  
  
Before he can follow them out the door, a strong hand closed around his arm like a vise, jerking him back. He looks up at Angelus in indignation, then back toward the girls, who are just walking out the door, oblivious to the fact that he's not with them.  
  
Maybe they never planned for the boys to go along in the first place.  
  
"Let me go," William demands, hating the slight tremor in his voice. "Hungry. Need to hunt..."  
  
Angelus shrugs with a dark, deceptively mild smile. "No need to go to all that trouble. Wouldn't you prefer a taste of sire's blood, anyway?"  
  
William just looks confused for a moment, shaking his head. "My sire's not here..." As understanding strikes him, his eyes narrow with contempt. "You're not my sire."  
  
"No," Angelus agrees with that same confident smile. "But I will be."  
  
With those cryptic words and no other warning, he hurls the fledgling vampire back across the room, away from the door and toward the bed. William snarls at him, defiant, then launches toward him in instinctive attack.  
  
It's no fight, really.  
  
Angelus is far more skilled and experienced, and forces him down onto the floor, razor fangs slicing through the skin of his throat and drawing deep from William's blood -- taking what remaining strength he had and causing him to tremble with exhaustion and need.  
  
"A-angelus..." There is fear and hesitance in his voice, as he is unsure of the other vampire's intent.  
  
"Shhh, my boy," Angelus murmurs before drawing another great draught of William's blood, nearly enough to make him lose consciousness. "It'll be all right..."  
  
William barely has time to panic, realizing how much Angelus has taken, before Angelus slices open his own vein with his fangs and holds the bleeding wrist to his mouth. Instinct takes over and he drinks, taking back some of what was taken from him.  
  
But it's not_ just _what was taken from him. It's different.  
  
It's more.  
  
"Now," Angelus says with satisfaction as he rises up a bit to look down at his work. "It's as it should be. Now you're mine."  
  
William stares up at him through glassy eyes, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure and need. Angelus laughs.  
  
"Nothing like that first taste of sire's blood, is there, my boy... my William?"_  
  
**********************  
  
Spike stares down at the broken form of his sire, reaching up toward him and shaking his head in one last, silent plea.  
  
As if he's going to stop now.  
  
It took him more than a century to get here.  
  
He won't give this up.  
  
Spike lifts the Cup of Perpetual Torment to his lips, Angelus' old words echoing in his mind.  
  
 _Nothing like that first taste..._


End file.
